


you will only be eternally the one that i belong to

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: The gentle rush of the waves upon the sand is the most soothing sound and the subtle sea breeze that tickles Hecate’s cheeks is so welcome and so refreshing and she thinks that this moment, right now, is the most content she’s ever felt. Even if her mind has suddenly been overtaken by a very particular and scary thought. Now is not the time, she tells herself, pushing the simple question out of her head.





	you will only be eternally the one that i belong to

Hecate sighs. A blissful, content, almost painfully happy sigh. Because she’s on the beach and she can’t quite believe she’s on the beach, here, alone, with Pippa. She can’t quite believe she’s wearing proper beach attire either. But after a confidence boost from Pippa and the reminder that no one else but the two of them will see her, she supposed it was the most sensible thing to do, really. She would only get her usual clothes full of sand and she would definitely be far too hot and not at all as comfy as she is now, and with a sun protection spell guarding her, there’s no argument to be had on the matter. Her plain black one piece swimsuit is what’s most practical. And to her own surprise, when left alone in front of the mirror this morning, she had to admit to herself that she looks quite good. And although she doesn’t have many curves, the suit clings to her in all the right places, and her legs, well, she hasn’t even properly looked at those in years, but for some reason they don’t look long and lanky anymore, they look long and smooth and toned, even. Have they always looked like that? Pippa says they have.

It’s a huge step for her, to feel so comfortable like this, alone in front of the mirror, but an even bigger step to lay out of the beach like this. Even when it is only just the two of them. And even when it will remain just the two of them, Hecate is certain of that. It’s a small island, with lots of greenery and sunlight and beautiful beaches and the most wonderful hidden coves. It’s exactly what they were looking for when they purchased it. Of course, they love their tiny cottage in the Scottish Highlands too, but their sleek and spacious villa, made up of mostly just glass windows, here on the island they love just as much. It’s perfect and simply bursting with magic if you look hard enough. And ever since the first time they came to look at it, before even buying it, Hecate hasn’t been able to shake the absurd thought that it would be the most wonderful place to get married one day. She’d never thought of herself as the kind of person to want to marry on a beach. Up until recently, she never even thought she would ever get the chance to marry at all.

“What if we stayed here forever?” Hecate suggest, her head propped up by her elbow on her sun lounger, her hair so thick and long and free and flowing down over her shoulders, as she looks over at Pippa.

“What a wonderful thought.” Pippa sighs, laid back in the sun, eyes closed, skin already looking tanned. Looking at Pippa is one of Hecate’s favourite things to do, and it’s not too often she gets to look at her like this, or at least it wasn’t until now. Her yellow bikini with white flowers, one of Hecate’s favourites out of Pippa’s many swimsuits, looks perfect against her skin tone and matches her sunny personality very much so. “But you know you’d miss them all too much. Just as I’d miss mine.”

“I suppose.” She agrees, knowing full well that her girls at Cackle’s give her purpose and structure and even joy, not that she’d let them know that. She really could never leave them, certainly not just yet. She’d also never let on to them just how fond she actually grows of them, of course, but both Pippa and Ada see how obvious it is. Her need to teach them and guide them and protect them is part of her nature, even if she doesn’t make it quite so obvious to the students.

“I’d miss the cold too, I think. We can’t snuggle up in a blanket over here, or hold hands through our silly chunky mittens, or drink hot chocolate by the fire.” Pippa says. “In fact, I think I need to cool off, are you coming?” She smiles, standing in the area of sand that’s being kept shaded by her sun lounger.

“Mm.” Hecate nods, before standing, her hair wrapping itself into a neat, but much looser than usual, bun at the back of her head.

The gentle rush of the waves upon the sand is the most soothing sound and the subtle sea breeze that tickles Hecate’s cheeks is so welcome and so refreshing and she thinks that this moment, right now, is the most content she’s ever felt. Even if her mind has suddenly been overtaken by a very particular and scary thought. Now is not the time, she tells herself, pushing the simple question out of her head.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Pippa takes Hecate’s hand in her own as their feet finally touch the water. They look out to the horizon and see nothing but blue. No boats, no land, no clouds. Not one single disturbance.

“Are you sure we can’t stay here forever? We can build a school, bring the girls to us.” Hecate suggests, smirking.

Pippa contemplates for a moment, looking Hecate up and down. “Forgive me for being so selfish, but that would mean sharing this beach and that would mean you feeling the need to cover up, and I like you in this far too much.” She says, wrapping her arms around Hecate’s waist, her hands moving lower until they surpass her hips completely.

“I must admit,” Hecate starts, licking her lips, “I quite like it too.” She looks down at the waves that race over their ankles and smiles, leading them both a little further into the water, until they’re knee deep.

“And we’d definitely need to do something about the glass windows on the house.” Pippa utters, running her hand down Hecate’s side. “Because I quite like you out of this too.” 

Hecate goes to speak, but interrupts herself with a gasp, in unison with Pippa’s squeal when a large wave comes up to their thighs. 

They look at each other and laugh and squeeze each other’s hands tighter, and none of it even seems real to Hecate, that she could be this happy. This truly, genuinely, unmistakably happy. And her mind is swimming again, as she begins to think that now actually could be the time. If she wants it to be.

They each seem to get lost in their own little worlds for a moment, Pippa looking out at the infinite sea, Hecate looking at Pippa. Pippa makes her feel infinite. 

“Pippa, I…” She trails off. “What are you thinking?” It’s not the question she was originally going to ask.

Pippa looks back at her, smiling. “I’m thinking about how lucky I am. And that I am so grateful, to be here, with you. To have all that we have.” She squeezes her hand again. “Sometimes it terrifies me to think that this is all a dream I might soon wake up from.”

Hecate digs her toes into the sand beneath her feet, steadying herself as much as she can. Because suddenly it all feels _too_ real. It’s not a dream. They are here, on their gorgeous little island. They are together, just like they always should have been, just like they always longed to be. They have each other and will always have each other, finally. Finally. Hecate doesn’t want to run ever again. Hecate is comfortable in her own skin, comfortable with who she is, completely. And it’s all because of Pippa, she knows it, and she would never change any of it. Not even all the years of pain, because all that pain lead her here. All that pain and now she is finally sure of herself. No one else has ever owned an island with her, or a cottage, or a home at all, no one else has ever understood her more than she understands herself, no one has ever, ever loved her as much as Pippa loves her. She is so sure.

“What are you thinking?” Pippa asks.

And before she has the chance to scare herself out of it, she blurts the words, “Marry me.”

Pippa turns to look at her. She tilts her head and her lips part and she doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know if she’s misunderstand, but at the same time knows she absolutely has not.

“Do you mean it?”

“Unless you don’t want t-“

“No. No, I do. I want to. Yes.” Pippa nods, frantically. “Marry me.” She kisses her. “Please, marry me.” Throws her arms around her neck and can’t stop kissing her. 

“Are you sure?” Hecate asks, pulling back, but keeping her hands firmly on Pippa’s waist. 

Pippa’s eyes grow wide and her eyebrows nearly reach her hairline. “Hecate Hardbroom, you fantastic, unbelievable witch. I have wanted to marry you since we were thirteen years old. Maybe even before that.” And before she realises, tears are streaming down her face. “I am quite sure.” She nods again, “So you better marry me.” 

Hecate smiles. So wide and so bright, she feels she has to hide her face away. “Since we were thirteen?”

“At least.”

Hecate can’t hold back her tears now either, but it doesn’t stop her from smiling. She’s not sure anything could ever, ever stop her from smiling.

“So.” Hecate clears her throat. “Just so we’re both on the same page. You, Pippa Pentangle, would find it agreeable, and perhaps even quite pleasant, to become my wife.”

“ _Wife_.” Pippa quietly repeats excitedly. “Yes. I would love more than anything in the world to become your wife.”

“Okay.” Hecate says, her cheeks beginning to ache, but that still can’t stop her from smiling. “I’m sorry.” She shakes her head. “I just want to be absolutely sure. That you.” She points to Pippa. “Want to marry me?” 

Pippa laughs, cupping Hecate’s cheeks before she kisses her. “I.” She kisses her again. “Want.” And again. “To.” Kiss. “Marry.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss, kiss.

“Alright. I think that settles it. Forgive me if I ask again later.”

“You can ask me every hour of every day and I will say yes every time.” She says, scrunching up her nose in a way that often gives Hecate the urge to use the word _adorable_.

Pippa begins to walk back up to the beach, tugging Hecate along with her.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a shaded area over there, underneath the palm trees. I would like to sit and watch the sea and kiss you all day, if I may?” She asks, hopefully.

And no matter how long they’ve been together, Hecate still finds she has to stop her face from flushing when Pippa says such words. But even so, she replies, “You may.”


End file.
